vtmbfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Alistair Grout
|Affiliation(s) = Camarilla|Profession(s) = Psychiatrist|Status = Deceased}} , but I choose to stay my course. In time, too, may your star fade and disappear...|Alistair Grout}} Dr. Alistair Grout is a character in . He was the Malkavian primogen of Los Angeles. An educated vampire haunted by paranoia, he was one of the few Kindred who believed in a cure. Background Early life While the country and the year of his birth are unknown, Grout once owned an insane asylum where he did his research and work. As per typical of his profession at the time, Grout was a firm believer in . Grout also had a wife whom he loved very much, though she had an incurable disease. Unfortunately for Grout, one of his patients was a Malkavian. Possibly during a failed feeding attempt, she attacked and then Embraced Grout, before being taken by the orderlies to the outside pen, where she suffered a Final Death. Left without answers, Grout began to build up his theories for what he had become. He started to join his fellow Kindred in order to find out the secrets behind the vampiric condition. After he found out, he isolated himself from the rest of the vampires in order to search for a cure. He also put off finding a cure for his wife, and he put her in stasis so she would not die. Events of Bloodlines The Fledgling is sent to examine the reasons of Grout's abscence on the Primogen meeting by LaCroix, after LaCroix sent Ming Xiao to kill Alistair. The Fledgling can witness a skeleton on his bed with a stake near the place where his heart should be and lots of ash around, which implies that the Malkavian primogen is dead. Theories about his death The official source books of the P&P game state that a vampire older than a decade is likely to turn into ashes, as would a body that lies openly under the rays of sun. As one of his recordings says that he was Embraced in 1954, one could posit that the body on the bed may not be that of Alistair Grout. Thus, it could be presumed that the latter is hiding somewhere, making others believe that he is dead. Personality and Traits Unlike other Malkavians, Grout seemed to be considerably rational and had a great mind for science. However, according to his recordings, he struggled with the voices that plagued him, providing him with secret details of their lives; Grout kept his composure until the voices started to speak outside of conversation, warning him about a powerful vampire implied to be LaCroix and "his blackest crimes, both past and future." He also deeply loved his wife, even after his Embrace. Grout regretted the fact that he couldn't run an asylum anymore, and he missed the horrendous things that happened in such institutions; he hadn't had much respect for human life. Grout also enjoyed puzzles and riddles immensely, going so far as to transform his own house into an immense maze full of such riddles. Grout voiced frustration that he never had the chance to question his sire (or "my infector" as he called her). Apparently an asylum inmate, she attacked and successfully Embraced him, only to be set upon by orderlies and locked in the roaming pen; by the time Grout regained consciousness, the sunrise had killed her. In the same entry he mentioned this, he bitterly noted that she'd probably be just like the "mewling wretches" that made up his current crop of test subjects. Despite of being one of the primogen of the Los Angeles' Camarilla, he felt no special loyalty or allegiance towards them as Grout only cares about furthering his research for a cure and also, to protect and save his wife. Abilities Grout was able to control his inherent Malkavian madness to such a degree that he was able to keep the voices at bay, and use them only in important situations. However, he eventually became paranoid. Related Quests ;Calling Dr. Grout :The fledgling is sent to investigate as to why Dr. Grout has been remiss from contacting LaCroix. Gallery File:Grout dead body.jpg|Grout's presumed remains Trivia * According to his audio recordings, Grout learned about and gained Ghouls of his own, which he then used in his experiments. In one of his more humorous recordings, he states, "The one called John went so far as to gnaw off his arm and escape into the floorboards like some feral rodent. I still hear him scurrying about at night; he must be making an atrocious mess…" * Grout's preferences for different psychiatric practices do not make much chronological sense. He laments the popularity of Freud's theories and in another place reminisces how the sounds of insane asylums included the "gurgling of the lobotomized." Lobotomy became an accepted medical practice decades after Freud made his mark on psychiatry. *The audiotapes Grout leaves around are similar to the ones used by Dr. Seward, in Coppola's " ." External links * References Category:Characters Category:Unseen Characters Category:Downtown residents Category:Vampires (Kindred) Category:Camarilla Category:Malkavian Category:Primogen Navigation Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters (Bloodlines) es:Aleister Grout